Internet
by Di Black
Summary: Sakura descubre que Konoha está siendo vigilada… ¡¡Vigilada por personas que escriben historias acerca de ellos! SasuSaku, Equipo 7, NaruHina, ShikaIno ¡¡y otros más! TRADUCCION


Internet

Sakura descubre que Konoha está siendo vigilada… ¡¡Vigilada por personas que escriben historias acerca de ellos!! SasuSaku, Equipo 7, NaruHina, ShikaIno ¡¡y otros más!! TRADUCCION

-- ---

_Nota de la traductora: __Este fic no me pertenece, pertenece a __Sony89__, a la cual le agradezco enormemente que me haya dado el permiso de traducirlo._

**INTERNET**

**By Sony89**

Haruno Sakura cerró su laptop rosa. Sus manos estaban temblorosas. Sus latidos eran irregulares y no podía respirar bien.

"_¡Oh mi Dios!" _pensó y usó una de sus temblorosas manos para agitarla frente su cara y tomar un poco de aire. _"¿Qué ha sucedido?"_

La chunnin pelirrosada se sentó en su pequeña cocina, esperando que sus amigos llegaran. Tenía planeado cocinar la cena para Sasuke y Naruto, y de postre, Pastel de Cerezas.

Como Sakura no era la mejor cocinera en Konoha, buscó algunas recetas en Internet, pero lo que encontró… fue fatal.

Ella escribió: **Cherry** en el motor de búsqueda, y lo que encontró fue:

**TheCherryOnTop**.

"¡Maldito Google!" gritó Sakura y golpeó otra vez su silla. "¡Maldita mi estúpida curiosidad!"

Pero eso no fue lo que solo **TheCherryOnTop** hizo que ella estuviera asustada y enojada. Fuera del shock, Sakura clickeó en otros enlaces también: **SaturdayEveningInKonoha**, **TheSealofTrust**, **LoveandPolitics**, **SweetSummerSlumber**…

De repente, sus instintos de shinobbi saltaron. El Shock fue mucho para ella. Sakura se agachó, corrió hacia su ventana y cerró las cortinas. Hizo lo mismo con las del resto de su apartamento, cerrándolas todas lo mejor que era posible.

"_¡Todo esto está mal! ¡Debe de ser un sueño!__ ¡Estoy volviéndome loca!"_

La joven kunoichi se sentó en el piso abrazando sus piernas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se sentó ahí por segundos, minutos o quizás horas, no lo supo. Sus ojos verdes fueron enfocados en su portátil y en su mente maldecía una y otra vez.

"_**¡SHANNARO! ¡Te aventaré por la ventana!"**_, gritó la Inner de Sakura en su cabeza, pero sabía que no era una buena elección. Después de todo, necesitaba probarla con sus amigos. Tenía que probar que no estaba loca.

Entonces otro pensamiento cruzó su mente. Cuando estaba observando su portátil. _"¿Y si YO ESTOY loca? Oh por Dios…"_

Sakura enterró sus manos en su cabello.

Esperaba que terminara. En lugar de estar mirando su computadora, miró el piso, esperando a que sus amigos llegaran pronto.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho. Unos minutos más tarde, tocaron la puerta.

Sakura saltó y corrió hacia la puerta a abrirla

"Hola Sakura-Chan! Estamos aq… WOAAAA!!"

Naruto fue atrapado por el cuello y tirado al piso. Sasuke le siguió poco después. Sakura cerró con llave corriendo atrás de su mesa y buscando una silla para atorarla en la manilla de la puerta.

Después giró y observó a sus dos mejores amigos.

Naruto estaba sentado en el piso, frotando su cabeza. "¡Maldición! Sakura-chan, ¿Qué es lo que hice ahora?"

Pero Sasuke estaba observando a sus compañeros, sin saber qué hacer. Conocía esa cara. Ella estuvo llorando algunos minutos. Y ella tenía miedo… mucho miedo.

De pronto, su instinto protector hizo presencia en él, y se paró.

"Sakura… ¿Qué sucede?"

Esta simple oración causó que Naruto dejara de quejarse, y observó a su amigo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de Sakura.

"¿Qu…?"

"¡Hay, Sasuke-Kun!" lloró Sakura y se abalanzó a los brazos del Uchiha "¡Es terrible!"

El shinobi pelinegro temió por un momento que ella se quebrara en algún momento, pero pensó en su torpeza y acarició la espalda de Sakura que lloraba y temblaba.

Sasuke intercambió una mirada con Naruto, pero Naruto solo se encogió de hombros. Ambos no sabían realmente cómo manejar esa situación.

"¿Qu…Qué es tan terrible, Sakura-chan?" finalmente preguntó Naruto. Sasuke la levantó como a una niña, fue a la mesa y la sentó ahí. El de rodillas, descansó una de sus manos sobre ella con la esperanza de calmarla.

"Puedes decirnos, Sakura…"

Ella solo maldijo fuerte. Pero después de unos minutos se calmó y limpió sus mejillas.

"Estamos siendo observados…" dijo ella, tratando de conseguir que su profesionalismo shinobi regresara.

Naruto puso una mirada confusa, mientras la que expresión de Sasuke solo era de enfado y solo emitió un gruñido.

"¿Quieres decir que eres acosada?"

Naruto lanzó un grito apagado. "¡¿Quién es Sakura-chan?! ¡Voy a ir a matarlo!"

"¿Qué es lo él te hace?"

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?"

"¿Es tan fuerte, que no puedes manejarlo por ti misma?"

"¡¿Acaso es ERO-SENNIN?!"

"¿O Kakashi? Ese pervertido…"

"¡Como si esos estúpidos libros de Icha Icha no le bastaran!"

"¡PAREN!"

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. Estaba feliz de que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran tan preocupados por ella, pero no le entendían.

"¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Nosotros somos vigilados! Al… Alguien escribe historias acerca de nosotros. ¡ESTAMOS EN INTERNET!"

Naruto parpadeó con confusión. Sasuke levantó su mano y la puso en la frente de Sakura.

Eso hizo que ella se ruborizara, pero ella sacudió una vez más su cabeza.

"No pareces tener fiebre" dijo Sasuke simplemente y se paró. "Dobe, haz algo de té. Necesita calmarse"

Toda la gratitud que sentía por sus compañeros de equipo comenzó a desaparecer en un instante. Sakura gruñó y apretó sus puños.

"Sasuke-Kun, no estoy loca…"

El joven Uchiha se volvió cuando Naruto se fue a hacer el te.

"Sakura. Nadie escribe historias acerca de nosotros. Nosotros NO estamos en Internet. Eso es ridículo."

"_**¡Oh! Quiere alguna prueba ¿eh?**__"_ gritó la Inner de Sakura, y la verdadera Sakura se paró, estiró a Sasuke y prendió su laptop.

"Te lo advertí" le dijo y al cabo de unos minutos, clickeó en _**TheCherryOnTop**_.

Los minutos pasaron y la expresión de Sasuke cambió. Su expresión era absolutamente divertida, pero si la situación no fuera tan seria, Sakura hubiera buscado su cámara para documentar ese maravilloso momento.

"No solo es una historia" dijo ella y clickeó en otra "¡Aquí hay miles de ellas! MALDICIÓN ¡He incluso hay diferentes categorías!"

Dejó el ratón y se sentó junto a él.

"Sasuke-Kun, entra en la categoría SasuSaku…"

Sasuke tragó saliva. Tuvo la vaga imagen de lo que vería en cualquier momento. Sakura leyó las historias una vez junto a él y se sonrojó. Había historias de ambos, besándose tranquilamente después de haber tenido peleas, tenían su propia familia…

La expresión del joven Uchiha se tornó pálida.

"N… No solo hay historias acerca de nosotros" murmuró Sakura y retrocedió en la pagina "¡Hay historias absolutamente acerca de todos!"

Sasuke observó las diferentes categorías.

Entonces Naruto regresó con el té y Sasuke se forzó a tomar un poco para calmarse. Desafortunadamente llegó a la parte **ItaSasu** y escupió el té encima de la mesa.

"¡QUE DEMONIOS!" tosió y observó el monitor enfrente de él

"¡Hey! ¿Hay algo acerca de Hinata y de mí? ¡Entra en esa!" sonrió Naruto y consiguió una silla para él. ¡No parecía estar preocupándose por todo eso!

Sasuke y Sakura buscaron en otras categorías "¡EH! ¿Neji y Hinata? ¡Eso es enfermizo!"

_ShikaIno_ ("Eso encaja" dijo Naruto) _ShikaTema_ (¡OH! ¡Así que ella siente algo por él! Suspiró Sakura) _NaruHina_ (Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron maliciosamente) _NaruKarin_ (¡¿Qué?! Gritó Naruto) _SasuNeji_ (Sasuke escupió su té de nuevo…) _NaruSaku_ (Naruto y Sakura rieron) _NejiTenTen_ ("Oh, definitivamente hay que mostrarles esta")

"Y no solo son diferentes parejas y tal…" dijo entonces Sakura, su voz se puso tensa otra vez "¡Hay diferentes mundos también! Creo que lo llaman _Universo Alternativo._"

Sasuke entró en una historia con una etiqueta AU y comenzaron a leer.

"¿Qué es un fic high School?"

Sakura encogió sus hombros. "No sé. Parece que es algo así como la Academia, solo que tienes que ir cuando eres… más grande"

Avanzaron algunos capítulos y, a continuación, Naruto reía. Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo.

"¡Teme! ¡Wow! ¿Tú y Sakura en un armario?"

"¡Eso no es gracioso Naruto!" gritó Sakura tratando de volver a su color normal.

"Espe.. Espera. ¿Cre.. Crees que estas historias nos digan el… fututo?" preguntó Naruto que cogió el ratón.

"Vamos a buscar uno en el que soy Hokage!"

No tuvieron que buscar por mucho tiempo "¡SI!"

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. "Dobe, Nadie cuerdo te haría a ti Hokage"

Naruto sacó su lengua. "Sakura nunca sería la madre de 12 niños raros" dijo y entró en dicha historia

"Naruto… No nos dicen nuestro futuro, Hay historias donde tu padre y los de Sasuke siguen con vida…" susurró Sakura y tomó un sorbo de su te.

"Sakura, ¿cómo sabes que ellos que ellos escriben acerca de nosotros? Quiero decir que puede ser… coincidencia. Personas con nuestros nombres…"

La kunoichi sacudió la cabeza. "No, Sasuke-kun. Hay historias que tratan de situaciones que pasamos. Como cuando me dejaste en esa fría banca del parque…"

"Oye ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Naruto e hizo click en una historia llamada _**"Fasion Sense"**_

Naruto leyó un poco y después comenzó a reírse

"¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Tienes que leer ésta!"

Sakura, curiosa de lo que era tan divertido leyó y luego también rió.

"Ahora, Sasuke-Kun…" dijo y observó con curiosidad la expresión de Sasuke "No somos los únicos que pensamos que tu trasero violeta parecía horrible…"

El Equipo 7 continuó leyendo las diferentes historias del sitio web con curiosidad. Su temor disminuyó lentamente. La mayoría de las historias eran de amor o sobre su futura vida… En realidad eran divertidas…

"Oye Sasuke-Kun ¡hay uno en el que eres príncipe!"

"Wow chicos, imaginen a Hinata en ese vestido…"

"Hay dios mío, estoy siendo perseguido por Fangirls de nuevo…"

"Hacen que robemos el paraíso Icha Icha de Kakashi… ¿Piensan que estamos dementes?"

Sasuke y Naruto estaban peleando por una de las escenas de una historia cuando Sakura clickeó atrás para entrar en otra categoría.

"Hay, Dios mío…"

Solo leyeron el nombre de la categoría NaruSasu… Y ambos casi se desmayaron.

"Sakura…" Dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie poniendose lejos de Naruto. "Cierra esa maldita computadora portátil"

Ella lo hizo, se puso de pie y la metió en su mochila

"Tenemos que mostrárselo a Tsunade-Sama…" dijo entonces, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza en estado de Shock

"Sakura-Chan, ¿estas loca? Cuando vea las historias acerca de Ero-Sennin y ella, ¡estaremos muertos!"

Pero Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa, seguida por Sasuke. Y en su camino hacia la Hokage, Sakura pensaba que las historias acerca de ella y de Sasuke convertidos en padres de 12 niños… podrían convertirse en realidad.

FIN

**Nota de la autora:**

**Para información y cuestiones de derechos de autor – ¡LAS HISTORIAS USADAS EN ESTE ONE-SHOT EXISTEN! **Sigan y lean estas historias. ¡Son absolutamente impresionantes! Este One-Shoot es también para dar gracias a las autoras que aportaron estos sorprendentes fanfiction a nosotros. Los pueden encontrar todos aquí en Fanfiction.

The Seal of Trust por randomteenager (Traductora: Nombre de la autora actualizado, por eso si leen el ff en inglés estará el nombre diferente)

TheCherryOnTop y Fashion Sense por ohwhatsherface (traductora: lo mismo de arriba)

Love and politics por Cassie Studios

Sweet Summer Slumber por stfuSPARKS

--- ----

_Nota__s de la Traductora:_

Uff! Algo largito, eh? Bueno, antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a Sony89 por dejarme traducir su fic! Y es que cuando lo leí me hizo reír mucho… jeje… y me gustó. Muy original la idea, debo decir.

El original se llama The Internet, pero yo solo puse Internet porque con eso de que unos decimos el Internet y otros la Internet, pss mejor que se quede así y nos evitamos problemas xD…

Batallé un poquito porque la autora no habla ingles muy bien (al igual que yo xD, que me quede como media hora pensando si así se escribía lo que quería decirle para que me diera permiso xD), así que tuve que buscarle una coherencia para que no se leyera medio raro y a la vez que fuera lo más fiel al original posible, así que fue una semanita de traducción y de corrección, Pero espero y les haya gustado al igual que a mi.

Acerca de los fics que la autora mencionó, no puedo opinar mucho porque no los he leído, pero por lo que leí yo en este, me dan ganas de leerlos, y a ver si luego consigo el permiso para traducirlos, o si quieren, pasense por ellos para leerlos… jeje (porque la traducción tardaría siglos xP)

Si quieres leerlo en Inglés, el original, lo tengo en mis favoritos de mi perfil

Comentarios y a ver si les gustó, y opinen si sirvo para traductora de fics… X3

Gracias y hasta la próxima!

Di Black


End file.
